


tear me apart and kiss me quick

by mesoquatic



Category: Lizard Boy - Huertas
Genre: :), Angst, Fae AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Werewolf AU, be careful and cautious, lesbian siren, monster au, new chapter fic for lb, violence in further chapters, werewolf trevor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Cary fucking Branson was so perfect from head to toe that something was up. As much as Trevor wants to figure it out, whether the 'it' was him having sold his soul to the devil at a young age to be perfect or he was an immortal such as the likes of John Mulaney and just learned to perfect himself over time, he has his own problems to deal with. The first thing on his list was to keep his cursed little secret under lock and key despite smelling like a wet dog every time he gets wet.(DISCONTINUED?)





	1. Chapter 1

The worst thing about being popular is how quickly you could fall back to the bottom. No longer were you the one who stuffed heads into toilets but were the one to taste the unsettlingly sweet yet sour water that tasted like a warhead and the bad cheeseburgers from the lunch room. You weren’t sitting with the people who you used to call friends but instead sitting at an empty table with food stains all over it even if you had first lunch. Just you and your phone, watching all of your instagram followers sink away and people unfriending you on snapchat so you can’t see their stories anymore.

That was the reality that Trevor used to live. No longer was he one of the top of the top, one of the apex predators in other words, but now one of the lowest prey anyone could see in miles. He was just high enough where he was _the_ loser kid. Insults, one after the other, the second he stepped anywhere near his used to be pals and friends.

They weren’t even creative, either. He would have hoped they were smart enough to think of better insults than ‘dog breath’ and ‘fetch.’ Note to all of the directors, writers, and everyone else out there: being a werewolf doesn’t make you popular, it just makes you suck ass. There was nothing sexy or cuddly about it unless sweating, body morphing, bone cracking, and screaming just happen to be your kinks. If so? It’s a shame.

So, yes, Trevor _was_ a werewolf. Constantly being insulted on the dog stereotypes he now possessed (Without other people knowing that he wasn’t human) was as amazing as it sounded. No one knew, except one person, and it was going to stay that way for as long as he was alive. No, that doesn’t mean he was going to kill himself if someone else found out. He wasn’t the best in the head but that was still very much a no in his book. Angry that another person found out? Now that’s a more plausible.

From the top of the social pyramid to the bottom was a big change. Despite all of the movies, he didn’t have any friends once he got dumped. All of the people who he used to consider losers still saw him as the hot mess, as in attractive if only those few things changed that every girl told him about when he would ask them out, of a popular kid that he was. Apparently him looking gay and also too nerdy for comfort was a universal thing across the whole school, not just the occasional girl.

Lunch was a horror. Sitting in the bathroom alone was the only thing that Trevor was able to do without being ridiculed as much as possible. The stall right next to the handicapped stall, he wasn’t the asshole who always took that one because it was bigger, was his and his alone everyday. He sat on the covered seat, always bringing a bunch of paper towels in case of the so called sterile seats being infected with STDs, STIs, or any other disease, alone with his cheese sandwich and milk that has been in a freezer for months.

Occasionally, he would be visited, either by someone who actually had to pee, some guys who wanted to smoke, or the occasional buff guy who wanted to beat him up and heard that he had gone towards the bathroom. After he actually got beat up once, Trevor moved to the girl’s bathroom. Even with a black eye and damaged ribs, he got through it. The girls knew he was there and left him alone long enough to eat and leave. It, for a while, was actually pleasant.

Then there was Cary fucking Branson. The perfect hair and teeth that seemed to shine without worry. Him and his fucking laugh and the way he enters a room with that charming smile that gets him every time. He saw his handwriting once and loved the loops and the way it always looked perfect. Perfect, perfect perfect. That’s all that Cary fucking Branson was all the time. It was too perfect and happy ending while riding a carriage into the sunset.

Trevor was no Cinderella and Cary fucking Branson was hiding something even worse than Trevor was. What’s worse than being a dog one night every month, you might ask. Oh, Trevor would tell you in a heartbeat. What kind of answer is that, you might ask now. Trevor doesn’t know and his only experiences with dealing with when fantasy becomes real is three things: comic books, way cooler and he wished he was a superhero; bad horror movies from the eighties; and, finally, his fifty-four percent completion of Monster Prom. And yes, he wished he could go to a monster high school so no one would care that he’s a werewolf and that he could date Scott and they could howl at the moon together. Totally in love with the moon, he is. And no, he doesn’t have a kink for big, hairy dudes. He’s just gay and doesn’t like Liam and has never been able to romance Damien. Ever.

Besides that, there’s something going on. Cary fucking Branson didn’t deserve the ‘fucking’ title without cause. That cause is just unknown to Trevor and he’s going to figure it out. That is, if he has the courage to. Hell, he’s too scared sit on a toilet without getting sick, even in the girl’s bathroom. Out of everything, he’s convinced he can play detective. He’s a good person, but he knows his resources are in the worst places. Yes, he knows that supernatural shit exists, but not everyone is connected to it.

So, here he was, sitting in a bathroom stall of a gender that he wasn’t, and plotting against Cary fucking Branson. Despite this, he had no plans of actually calling him out or anything. If Cary fucking Branson was something, calling him out would only out himself. That plan was a no go. He can’t exactly go undercover when everyone already thinks he smells like a dog, and some might think he actually fucks dogs.

His plan, then? Let Cary fucking Branson be perfect until the end of his days and hope he takes a dip into a lava pit thinking it’s a hot tub. There was nothing he could possibly do if he didn’t even have the courage to sit alone in the cafeteria.

Did he think he would be then sucked into it anyway? Not at all. There was no clue except for the small hope that something bigger than himself would come along and sweep him off his feet. He wanted a prince charming and not for it to be Cary fucking Branson. Of course, at first it wasn’t that way.

It was in chemistry, ironic for the time. The only thing good about it was the fact that it was the last class of the day. The reality of projects is that they weren’t fun unless you were able to do them in a group with your friends. Trevor, being him, didn’t have a single friend in the class, let alone the whole school or district. So when his chemistry assigned a project he would have to actually work with someone on, he was fucked.

The idea that his teacher was kind enough to pair them up randomly was a bit better. That is, if getting with anyone who hated him and having to suffer was any good. He really had no chance playing any card here. Unless God was on his side and she pulled two pieces of paper with his own name on it and she decided it was fate and let him work alone, he was fucked.

And then it had to be Cary fucking Branson. His name was pulled only to be paired with Cary fucking Branson of all people. He could feel his perfectly round eyes staring him down from the back of the classroom. Trevor wasn’t sure if it was hatred, curiousity, or both. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was the first option.

“Yo.”

The partner picking was all over now. His teacher had moved on to her computer and Cary fucking Branson was moving on to him. He pulled up a chair and twisted it backwards before sitting down, watching Trevor closely.

“What exactly are we supposed to be doing?”

Trevor stuck to staring at the screen of his laptop. He logged in and opened Google. He was about to start typing something before Cary fucking Branson started to wave his hand in front of his face. With a sigh, Trevor looked over at him.

“What’s your problem? Got a stick up your ass?”

“What?”

Cary fucking Branson furrowed his eyebrows. “We’re partners. You aren’t supposed to be ignoring me.”

Trevor looked back at the screen and started to type in his search term. “Look, if you’re about to tell me to do all the work, I’ve already anticipated that.”

The other snorted before taking control of the laptop. “We aren’t having that. I don’t do that sort of stuff. Paying off for a grade? It doesn’t work when a test comes along.”

Trevor watched him before taking his computer back. He glared at him for a few seconds before resuming his search. “Fine. Fifty-fifty.”

“Do you have a dog?”

There it was, leaving silence the second it entered the room. Trevor hesitated before taking in a deep breath. He paused his typing.

“Yes, I do.”

Cary fucking Branson broke into a smile. “That’s rad!”

Trevor fucked up real hard. He didn’t have a dog. He had never owned a dog in his life. _He_ was the dog in the situation.

s1ren Today at 5:34 PM  
trevor you dont have a dog  
are you really that stupid

Enter Siren, at least that was her internet personality. Her real name didn’t matter unless you were to mail her something and that’s something that Trevor swore that he would never do. If she had his address, there’s no telling what will end up at his door. But, if he had any friend at all, it was her. She happened to be the only one who knew about his little problem.

 

crisp gay Today at 5:34 PM  
i already know

s1ren Today at 5:35 PM  
he might askaround  
youre screwed then  
what are you going to do if he asks to see your dog  
transform and be like “oof i done spooked you I Am The Dog”

crisp gay Today at 5:35 PM  
i cant do that

s1ren Today at 5:35 PM  
but you wish you could  
thatd be kinky in bed  
;)

 

crisp gay Today at 5:35 PM  
NO  
EW NO

s1ren Today at 5:36 PM  
yeah you bet your ass you would  
this is the first time youve _actually_ interacted with him  
you were all gushy eyes before

 

crisp gay Today at 5:36 PM  
was not

s1ren Today at 5:36 PM  
you were totally  
good luck trying to delete all those messages  
RIP trevor, a good crisp bottom who never got it

crisp gay Today at 5:36 PM  
MOVING ON  
OK

 

s1ren Today at 5:36 PM  
ok

crisp gay Today at 5:37 PM  
the dog thing

s1ren Today at 5:37 PM  
if this was teen wolf, id be stiles to your scott  
cary is totally allison  
might not wanna meet his parents

crisp gay Today at 5:37 PM  
i still havent watched it stop

s1ren Today at 5:37 PM  
hunters  
ok ill stop  
but like? its your life dude

crisp gay Today at 5:38 PM  
since when was dylan obrien a lesbian  
stop typing back to the dog thing

s1ren Today at 5:40 PM  
tell him you got rid of the dog before he comes over or somethin

crisp gay Today at 5:41 PM  
id still smell like a dog

s1ren Today at 5:41 PM  
you keep a little bit of the dogs fur under your pillow

crisp gay Today at 5:41 PM  
eW no  
that wouldnt even work

s1ren Today at 5:42 PM  
then i see no other option then tell him that you become a doge when the moon is too bright for your anime protagonist eyes

crisp gay Today at 5:42 PM  
im not telling him

s1ren Today at 5:42 PM  
maybe if you’re lucky he too will turn into a doge  
and youll live happily ever after

crisp gay Today at 5:43 PM  
this is cursed  
you are cursed  
im done

s1ren Today at 5:43 PM  
ah, but young gay crispth the third, _you_ are the cursed one here  
mister Werewolf Child Who Forsakes The Cows

crisp gay Today at 5:43 PM  
i dont own cows let alone a single one  
just think of something???? i need to do my chem stuff

s1ren Today at 5:43 PM  
hey   
i have work to do too  
solve your own problems

crisp gay Today at 5:44 PM  
im thinking too ok  
just  
be the second mind

 

s1ren Today at 5:44 PM  
HIVEMIND

crisp gay Today at 5:44 PM  
NO

 

s1ren Today at 5:44 PM  
MEGAMINDDDDDD  
thanks for reminding me of this masterpiece im gonna see if anyone in the gc wants to rabbit it with me

Trevor sat back in his desk chair and stared at the screen. After a few seconds, he changed his status to ‘Do Not Disturb’ and closed Discord. He sat there, spinning in his chair for a few seconds and just staring at his desktop background before pulling up Google. He got to work.

It was a few days before anything came of the project. They weren’t given any class time to do it except for the time on the day they were assigned, though most of the class had used that time to goof off without missing the lesson. That meant that they were supposed to work on the whole thing outside of class and actually communicate to their partner. Communication wasn’t exactly Trevor’s specialty.

Of course, when Trevor tried to ignore Cary fucking Branson his whole way to his car, confrontation was inevitable. It came when he grabbed Trevor’s car door so he couldn’t close it.

“Did you get my text or not?”

Trevor didn’t even know Cary fucking Branson had his number nor did he ever get a text from an unknown number. He shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m absolutely sure. Can I leave now?” Trevor shook his keys in his hand.

“I asked if I could come over and we could work on it. Can I?”

Trevor shook his head after hesitating and started to try and close his door. Cary fucking Branson fought against him.

“Are you just saying that because you don’t want to hang out and work on it or can you really not have me over?”

“My mom doesn’t like unexpected visitors.”

“Then text her before you come out of the parking lot.”

“She likes a days notice.”

“Tell her it’s an emergency.”

“It-”

“We have a two weeks to finish this and I’d rather not have it be rushed because one of us, meaning you, procrastinated.”

Trevor stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. He let go of the car door and unlocked the passenger one. He motioned for Cary fucking Branson to get in.

“You’re bringing in cold air leaving my door open like that.”

Cary fucking Branson smirked and closed the door before going around to the other side. He got in just as Trevor started the car. He wasn’t sure what kind of evil he was letting into his house, but he was sure as hell it was going to backstab him later in life.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all the things that could have happened, the things that were expected being that either they would actually get work done or the evil wizard that controlled Cary fucking Branson as a parasite from his dick cursing Trevor even more so than he had been, he was completely and happy and okay with the idea that for once his life was normal. You'd expect it to be every day when you're the town werewolf and literally no one else was anything close to what you were and all completely human, but the dog jokes and comments beat him to a pulp and reminded him daily of everything. So, working like nothing was wrong was okay.

As much as it had worried Trevor before, the dog thing never seemed to come up. Cary fucking Branson was very keen on keeping on topic to the project. Trevor learned that from mentioning one thing he thought was relevant only to get shot down immediately with a squint from the other before going back to the project. And, even with the debacle of an argument they had before Cary fucking Branson got into his car, Trevor didn’t warn his mother. After a while, he was hoping that Cary fucking Branson would be gone before she got home.

Trevor, though, had really underestimated all the work that they had to do. For how little time they were given, their teacher could have let them off some of the work. He guesses that's why it was assigned as partner work.

“This sentence doesn't look right.” Cary fucking Branson mumbled from the floor, staring at the screen of his laptop as he highlighted said sentence on their document. “It reads weird.”

“What did you have in mind, then?” Trevor moved to a different tab to continue reading an article.

Cary fucking Branson started to type before stopping again.

“You aren’t looking at the document.” He looked over at Trevor. “Are you slacking off?”

“I’m researching.”

“And I need you to be looking at the document.”

Trevor switched back over and Cary fucking Branson went back to typing. Now, Cary fucking Branson was a little much. But, as Trevor knew it, they were not on first name basis. Even if they were, Cary fucking Branson was too deep into something or stuck up his own ass not to be labeled with ‘fucking’ as his middle name. Trevor would be surprised if there was finally a day where he wasn’t Cary fucking Branson to him.

Maybe their wedding day? No, no, no, no, and no. He’d get himself killed thinking like that, either by Cary fucking Branson finding out about Trevor’s dog problem or by Trevor finding out about whatever deal Cary fucking Branson had with the devil. He would not get far before finding himself in the pits of hell or trapped inside of a video game only to be murdered time and time again for the rest of eternity.

“Trevor.”

Trevor blinked and looked back at Cary fucking Branson. He immediately moved back, having not expected to be nose to nose with the other. Cary fucking Branson glared at him for a few seconds before pulling away to look back at his screen.

“You spaced out. You shouldn’t be doing that when we have a project to do. It’s a waste of time.”

Trevor gulped and looked back at his screen. He nodded softly. “R-Right.”

He was not nervous, more startled than anything. If he was nervous, there would be a lot more sweaty palms and sweaty everything with a side dish of ready to pee his pants on command. You’d know if he was nervous, and this truly wasn’t it. This was startled with a side dish of just a little bit of sweat, but that came naturally anyway.

And, after a good two more hours of sitting in his room and forcing himself listen to Cary fucking Branson boss him around over a project, the other claimed they were done for the day and started to pack up. Trevor put his laptop on his desk and made sure it was charging before getting his socks on. He waited on Cary fucking Branson before heading to the front door to get his shoes on.

Just before they were fully ready to go and about to head out, the door opened to reveal his mother. She smiled at him, greeting him in Tagalog before glancing over at Cary fucking Branson. Trevor started to explain.

“We’re just heading out. I’m going to drive him home.” Trevor motioned to his car out in the driveway, but his mother only smiled a bit wider and looked at Cary.

“Did he offer you anything to eat?” She asked, looking away and down at her feet so she could take off her shoes.

“No, miss.”

She glanced back at Trevor, giving him a quick glare before going to the kitchen. She placed her purse delicately on the table before opening the refrigerator.

“Nanay, it’s fine. We were just leaving. Cary, here, needs to get home.”

It felt like he was digging a hole in his own chest by not referring to the human looking devil as something other than ‘Cary fucking Branson.’

“No, no,” she insisted, “He can still take home something to eat.”

“Nanay-”

“You weren’t being a nice host.” She pulled out a small container and looked at it from below to check the contents. “Have you ever had lumpia?”

Cary fucking Branson watched her and shook his head. “I’m afraid not. What is it?”

Trevor stepped in. “Filipino egg rolls. It’s fine, you can say no.”

His mother offered the container and let Cary fucking Branson take it. He opened the lid to look inside and broke into some form of the classic Demonic Smile. He closed the lid and looked back at Trevor’s mother.

“These smell amazing. Thank you.”

Trevor cleared his throat and motioned out the door. “Let’s get going.”

Cary fucking Branson started for the door. He picked up his backpack from against the wall and looked around. “It’s a shame I never got to meet your dog. Is she around here somewhere? Hiding?”

Trevor tensed up and shook his head. “She’s doing fine.”

“We don’t have a dog.”

Cary fucking Branson looked back at Trevor’s mother with a confused look before looking back at Trevor. “You don’t?” He looked back at Trevor’s mother again. She shook her head and he looked back to Trevor. His eyebrows were furrowed yet curious in a way. “Huh. Interesting.”

If Cary fucking Branson wasn’t a devil by now, those two words made him the devil’s son himself. Even if that was not enough, the look he just got was enough to kill any normal and ordinary human, both the giver of the look and the person who received it. He gave a quick smile before motioning out the door.

“Let’s go, Trevor.”

And the way he said that was enough to curse a thousand frogs. Luckily, Trevor was no werefrog. He did not pull the short stick when it came to supernatural powers and the sorts. That, at least, was a blessing.

The ride home was silent. The radio could not even cut the atmosphere that had sprung up. Trevor, now actually nervous with his sweaty everything, kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road. Cary fucking Branson sat, supposedly with a smile, at least that’s what it felt like, and stayed quiet. He seemed comfortable in all of it.

Of course, Cary fucking Branson had to ruin the moment and speak up.

“So, you don’t have a dog?” He asked. He was curious, letting it show and drip in his words like kool-aid into a pitcher of water. “You didn’t have to lie about it. Not having a dog is okay.”

“You-”

“Lying doesn’t make you cool, Trevor. I think you of all people would have realized that by now.” Cary fucking Branson hummed, glancing back at Trevor, who had looked at him through the corner of his eye for a brief second.

Trevor didn’t add anything. He kept driving, hoping somewhere in the back of his mind that what was said would be all of the conversation. The tension in the air was different now, like he was now the one who knew nothing and Cary fucking Branson knew everything. It made him want to shrink and cower down away from the other, but the voice in the back of his head told him that being wrong for ten more minutes was better than being lectured.

Though, his silence meant nothing. No, it did mean something. His silence was him cowering down.

“What even happened? One minute you were at the top of the world and now you’re almost rock bottom. You would be if it weren’t for how believably easy it is to make fun of you now. Hell, it’s even cool to bully you now.”

Trevor kept still, keeping to the silence despite something else telling him he needed to speak up and overpower the other. The tension only rose with the will to speak in Trevor.

“Did you do something too out of line? Tell a bad joke? Not do someone’s homework for them? Lie about having a dog?” How about-”

“Shut up!”

Trevor glared back at Cary fucking Branson, gritting his teeth as he watched the other. Cary fucking Branson stared back for a few seconds before smiling. He let out a small chuckle.

“Watch the road, sport.” He responded before looking out the window.

Trevor looked back out the front and at the road, his hands glued to the steering wheel. Embarrassment was the game, now. By the time he got home, the whole school would know how hot-headed he was. Not to mention how taunting the response from Cary fucking Branson was. That boy was definitely the devil or a demon of some kind. Either that, or Trevor was reading into everything too much and Cary fucking Branson was just a dick.

s1ren Today at 7:54 PM  
yeah   
hes prob just a dick

crisp gay Today at 7:54 PM  
hes adick ok  
but 

s1ren Today at 7:54 PM  
see he is a dick

crisp gay Today at 7:54 PM  
BUT!!!  
hes also something not human  
hes got the vibe

s1ren Today at 7:54 PM  
and what do you describe this vibe as?  
yourself?  
or do you secretly know more supernatural shit than you lead me on to believe

crisp gay Today at 7:55 PM  
idk how to explain  
lllike its like he knows what i am  
like doesnt think its out of theordinary or some shit and i hate it  
he knew i didnt have a dog and was suddenly more intrigued

s1ren Today at 7:55 PM  
you  
you are paranoid  
definitely 

crisp gay Today at 7:55 PM  
fOR FUCKING GOOD REASON  
do you think he knows  
god he knows  
he has to  
oh god

s1ren Today at 7:56 PM  
nah hes just a dick

Trevor sat back in his chair and stared at his computer screen. He took in a deep breath of air and slumped down. He hands were sweaty and his body felt warm even in the middle of the blast from his air conditioner. He tensed up and gulped, sitting back up to start typing, but he couldn’t find the words.

He pulled his hands away from the keyboard again, sticking them down in his lap. Looking down at them, he pushed away far enough from his desk to be able to rest his forehead against the edge. Without a sound, he examined them softly. Even there, he could not think. He couldn’t slip away from all the nerves to be able to really think this through.

He slowly sat back up, still tense and sweaty, but smart enough to just logout of Discord. He pushed his computer screen down to stare out his window. He wiped his hands on his legs. He got up, turning to get into bed. Laying there, he stared up at the ceiling before rolling over to scream into his pillow.

No matter how hard he tried to really think it out, he could not stop sitting in the passenger seat of life.

Friday morning, Trevor rolled out of bed like normal. He could hear his mother from across the house muttering out her morning prayers. For once, he woke up on time. He stopped his phone’s alarm before too much of the song could be heard. Truth is? He woke up an hour ago but never found the need to get up yet.

He found his clothes for the day before leaving his room to go into the bathroom. His mother still had yet to come out. If he was quick with his shower, he could get to the kitchen and start breakfast. Of course, that’s if he wasn’t going to be picky with his water temperature for once.

He cleaned up. He got out, dried himself off, and got dressed. Once he stepped out, he slunk down. His mother was already making scrambled eggs. She hummed along to the radio, understanding the beat more than the words. Trevor bit his lip and stepped towards his room.

“Trevor?”

Trevor looked back at him making her smile.

“Come.” She motioned over and went back to stirring the eggs around. Trevor went over and slowly smiled.

“It looks nice.”

“I used the last of the eggs and added some broccoli.”

“Broccoli?” He grabbed a banana and sat on the counter. She immediately slapped his shoulder, making him laugh. He leaned against the counter instead.

“Broccoli is good for you.”

“And so are eggs by themselves.”

“Well, I like broccoli. You will have to deal with it.”

Trevor laughed more before biting into his banana. He looked over it.

“Are these fresh?”

“Ask me when your mouth isn’t full.”

She kept stirring with one hand while using her other to reach to the cabinets with the plates. Trevor took over, having an easier time reaching. He took down two plates and set them out on the counter. Opening one of the drawers, he grabbed silverware. He grabbed salt and pepper from the table. He leaned against the counter again and went back to eating his banana.

“You’re such a handsome boy and very well behaved, but your manners are a disgrace.”

He chuckled and covered his mouth with his hand so none of the food would fall out. She turned off the heat to scoop the finished eggs onto their plates. 

“Your friend yesterday seemed nice. Have you known him for long?”

Trevor shook his head and finished his banana. “He’s not-”

“Your mouth is full.” She took the plates and put them out on the table. Trevor grabbed the salt and pepper and put them back where they were usually at. He sat down and took his fork.

“He’s not a friend, just a classmate. We had this project for chemistry.”

“I thought Marissa was always your partner for chemistry.”

Trevor hesitated. “She had to move classes. Got in trouble with another kid or something.”

“A fight? She seemed like such a nice girl.”

Trevor stuck his fork into his eggs and sighed. “Right.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Just tired.”

“You weren’t this tired just two minutes ago. You actually got up on time, too.” She frowned as she ate, watching him carefully for any sign.

“What about Jacob? Your friend from photography?”

“He doesn’t have chemistry with me.”

“I thought you said he did. He worked on that one lab with you.”

Trevor put down his fork and took in a deep breath before starting to get up.

“I don’t think I’m that hungry anymore.”

His mother grabbed his arm and looked up at his face. She led him to sit back down. Trevor didn’t say a word. Moving her chair closer, she kept the hold on his arm, now softer and not as tight.

“You can talk to me, you know. I’m your mother.”

“Nanay-”

“Even if no one else is here for you, no matter what it was that drove them away, I’ll still be here. You know why? I am your mother. I am your nanay. I am whatever you want to call me, English or Tagalog. I will still be here to make breakfast and be glad you got up on time for school and I didn’t have to come knocking.”

“ _Nanay-_ ”

“I am very proud to be your nanay and I won’t stop being so. You can’t stop me from being proud. God can’t even stop me.”

She moved her free hand up to cup his cheek and wipe away the tears he was refusing to acknowledge. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his forehead. He looked down at his lap, though smiling the same nonetheless.

“You’re better than all of them anyway.” She concluded before going back to her food.

“Thank you, nanay.” Trevor whispered softly before looking back up to his eggs. He started to eat again.

“Did you make yourself a lunch last night?”

“No. I was planning on taking something from the fridge and a pair of chopsticks.”

His mother took her wallet out and handed him a five dollar bill. “Buy yourself something nice for lunch.”

“School lunches aren’t exactly a luxury, nanay. I’d rather eat out of our fridge.”

“Your bus makes you arrive early, you’ve told me. Go across the street to the market and grab something.” She put the bill in Trevor’s hand and smiled more than she had been before. “You deserve it.”

Trevor slowly nodded and she pulled away. He went back to his food and scarfed it all down before getting up to clean his dish. As he left for his room, he kissed his mother’s head as he left. He checked his phone as he closed his door, noting that he had a good twenty minutes before he needed to leave. Usually, he didn’t have this time. It seemed unnatural to him, having gotten used to waking up late for the longest time. He sat down at his desk and slipped on a pair of socks as his computer booted up. He loaded up Discord.

s1ren Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
do you wanna play wow

s1ren Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
did u fall asleep  
usually your still up jfc  
are u ok

Trevor took in a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes before finally typing out a response.

 

crisp gay Today at 7:02 AM  
yeah im good

Trevor watched the screen for a second, knowing full well that his friend was offline. After a minute or so, he got up and closed his screen again. He looked around before going for his backpack. He left for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you hear about Julia? She hooked up with Damien at Wednesday’s party. No wonder he’s hosting another one tomorrow.”

Trevor sighed and got his locker unlocked. He pulled his backpack over against his chest. As he started to unload the things he didn’t need for his morning classes, he couldn’t help but keep eavesdropping on the numerous conversations going on around him. It was second nature to him.

“What about Marissa? She’s dating Damien. God, I’m so ready for a fight. I haven’t seen one in so long.”

“I don’t think she knows. She wasn’t at the party.”

“She’ll know soon enough.”

Trevor took in a deep breath, putting his lunch nicely on top of everything. Soon enough, the two walked away, laughing about some other news that was more favorable for their entertainment, even if the idea of a fight was entertaining to them in the first place. He wouldn’t be surprised if it happened at lunch. That’s when they usually happened.

Without warning, his face slammed into his locker. Laughter erupted behind him. He could feel liquid getting poured down the back of his shirt. He cringed. There was definitely a bruise forming somewhere and it wasn’t the first time. He couldn’t even hear whatever comment was made over the sound of his ears ringing. Before he could even turn around to see who it was, someone else put their hand on his shoulder and leaned in next to his ear.

“Don’t fight back, you’ll only look worse. Also, your jacket is fine but you’ll need to get another shirt unless you want to be leaking slushie all day.”

They pulled away and started to walk away. Trevor looked up from his locker and stared at the back of their head. He knew full well who it was and it only felt like he was being taunted. Who? Cary fucking Branson. And, if Trevor wasn’t sure of it before, he was _definitely_ sure of it now that he knew something that Trevor didn’t want him to know.

Trevor looked back at his locker and pulled out his gym shirt before slamming the door shut. He headed for the bathroom. The bell rang before he was out, making rushing to his class on the third floor no longer worth it. If he was late, he was late. He had an A in the class and missing ten minutes wasn’t going to do much against or for him. His teacher would be disappointed in him, but it wasn’t like she would lecture him in front of the whole class or anything. You see that in the movies, not in real life.

The rest of his classes came by without a problem, and lunch seemed like it would be enjoyable for once. While the lunch he picked up from the supermarket seemed amazing, the decision that ruined it was to, after all this time of avoiding it at all costs, actually sitting in the cafeteria for once. Of course, the table he ended up at was void of all people and anyone who sat at the tables around him were very cautious not to get so close.

The fight between the two girls, Marissa and Julia, both of whom he used to be fairly close with, did eventually break out. The whole cafeteria seemed to be watching as the crowd formed between the two. Screaming ensued with the addition of phones being pulled out as teachers and administration rushed to try and get in to stop it. Trevor sighed and looked back down at his lunch, sticking his fork into his rice.

“And we thought we would have to hunt you down in whatever bathroom stall you were cowering in today.”

Trevor bit his lip before letting go of his fork. The shadows of two men, one who was Damien (he recognized him from his voice) and another who had yet to talk. He did not move.

“It’s easy to make two girls fight over nothing to hide your true motivations.”

“Now with the teachers distracted, we can take you out.”

Trevor didn’t recognize the other by his voice. If anything, their banter to him was amusing. It made him feel like he was in some action movie and they were the bad guys revealing their whole plan before the final battle began. But, if anything, he was going to get his ass kicked and served on a platter for someone else’s dinner and the villains would win.

Trevor was pulled from his chair to face Damien. He had never seen the other before making it a bit more pitiful that he doesn’t even know who his enemy is. God, he spoke like he was really going to be able to fight back. Of course, it only made him feel like he was in a television show. Being treated with so much planning so he could properly get beat up at lunch was interesting enough to be a plot point.

“Are you speechless or something? Afraid that if you open your mouth, all you’re going to do is _bark?_ ”

Damien broke into chuckles. With all of this time being wasted, he was hoping that one of the administrators would notice. By now, some of the phones had been turned towards his direction, especially by those closer to the situation. Damien leaned closer.

“Speak!” He demanded with the same tone you’d use to command a dog. Trevor only sighed.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Trevor closed his eyes quick enough to avoid seeing the first punch. It hit right against his cheek and he fell against the table. The other guy grabbed him by the hair. He slammed Trevor down against his own chair. Damien threw the other guy out away.

“He’s mine.” Damien snarled.

Trevor opened his eyes to look at him. His right eye refused to open much before hurting. Damien pushed his face down against the chair. He closed his eyes again. The chair was kicked away. His face slammed down against the floor. He had a massive headache. Before long, his head was lifted back up by his hair. He opened his better eye long enough to side eye Damien. Damien laughed.

“You’re so pitiful.”

“Why do you talk so much? Do you get a boner from taunting?”

He didn’t have time to close his eyes before his head was slammed down against the floor. Something cracked. His nose was bleeding. The feeling was terrible. The smell was the worse thing he’s ever smelled in his life. He couldn’t feel his gums or teeth. By the looks of the blood puddle below him, he definitely still had all of them.

He tried to get up only to be pushed back down. Some other chairs knocked over nearby. He made the mistake of breathing in while against the floor. Blood found its way into his mouth. He choked on it, spitting it out quickly. He was lifted back up to be face first with Damien. Trevor look him right in the eyes.

“Are you really going to sit here like an idiot? Get up and fight! Y-”

Trevor fell back to the ground when Damien was pulled away from him forcefully. He wasn’t sure if it was the administration or not, but he was hoping. A group had started to form around them without question, taking pictures and videos galore. Trevor tried to get up and look around. He was pushed back against the table by the other student. Damien was busy with someone else.

Before he could do anything, the other had punched him in the stomach. He toppled over in pain and leaned more heavily against the table. There was screaming from somewhere in the circle of the audience. Eventually, one of the vice principals broke through. She threw the other kid to the ground and contained him. Another administrator rushed over to Damien and got him away from the other kid.

And, out of all people to save Trevor, of course it was Cary fucking Branson. He glanced back at Trevor with a bloody nose as he let another teacher take him by the arms. It wasn’t long before someone did the same with Trevor.

They were all lead to the nurse’s office before anything. Inside, they were kept on opposite sides of the room just in case someone tried something. Nothing did come of it. Damien spewed a few threats over at Cary fucking Branson, but he was shut down pretty quickly. Trevor kept to himself as the nurse worked on cleaning up all the blood from his face, shirt, and jacket. So much for changing his shirt. Now, he had two dirty shirts.

Trevor was eventually pulled away into one of the offices to be questioned. Damien sat next to him in the other chair, the vice principal between the two of them. Damien tried all he could to blame it all on Trevor. He went on about how Trevor had attacked him for stepping too close to the table he was sitting at. Despite all of his efforts, the few words that Trevor did speak rose over his. When you have a reputation for beating kids up, you can’t exactly say the other started it every time. It didn’t work after a few tries.

Trevor avoided all eye contact with Cary fucking Branson the second he was brought into the room. He gave no explanation for why he helped Trevor over than that Damien and the other, who had been named Steven after all this time, would have kept hitting Trevor until he didn’t have a bone left to break in his body. Trevor kept to himself the whole time. His nose still stung.

They eventually called his mother, like you do when your son gets a suspension. Despite not throwing any of the punches, he was still given an extra three days to himself at home. He got the easy side of the stick seeing that Cary fucking Branson was to spend a week away while Damien and Steven were going to be gone for a good two weeks. At least, for a while, it felt like Trevor would be safe. Of course, there were still the videos and everything of him being beat to a pulp without fighting back. He’d be taunted in the halls.

Once class was in session, Trevor was escorted to his car. His mother didn’t answer the phone, being as she was at work until seven tonight. Cary fucking Branson, Damien, and his friend were all sent home with angry parents. Steven’s father seemed less so than the other two. Trevor wouldn’t be surprised if that was his face for every reaction.

Trevor knew full well his mother would be disappointed once she heard that voicemail. Trevor’s solution? Do as much around the house as he can before she gets home. Rooms were vacuumed, counters cleaned, lawn mowed, and all more out of stress at the end than making it up to his mother. Even with dinner done, it still felt like he could do more. His legs bounced endlessly as he waited at the table. It would be cold by the time she got home.

When she did enter the house, he didn’t say a word. He kept to where he was as she took off her shoes. It wasn’t until she got them off that she even saw him there.

“Trevor?” She asked as she walked over to put her purse down. She looked over the food as she took her coat off and put it on the back of her chair. “What is all of this?”

“I made dinner.” He looked away from her in order to hide his face. “It’s a bit cold now. I thought you got off at six so I made it then. I checked the calendar and realized my mistake.”

“Nothing that reheating in the microwave won’t fix.”

“It won’t be as good as when I first made it. I’m sorry.”

She sighed and took his hand. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles before squatting down to try and look at him. Trevor only looked away more.

“Look at me.”

Trevor refused to move even an inch towards her.

“I got the message. I just want to see how bad it is.”

Trevor gulped.

“Do you think I’m mad?”

He hesitated before nodding. She sighed and leaned in closer.

“Yes, I am mad, but right now I’m here to be your mother and not a preacher. I’m not here to yell at you. You’ve already gotten enough of that today.” She reached over with her free hand to cup his cheek lightly. She moved his face over so she could see it and smiled. “There’s my son. He’s still as beautiful as ever.”

“I feel like shit.”

His mother chuckled softly. “And you’ll feel better in a few days time. It’s now that you rest. Don’t worry about the other kid or the school or the internet and all that. Focus on recovering.”

“I have three days.” He whispered quietly.

“I know.” She moved her hand away from his cheek to move hair out of his face. She took in a deep breath when she noticed how glossy his eyes were. “I am your nanay, not the other kid. You don’t have to act like you have no feelings around me.”

“They gave me a shorter suspension because I didn’t fight back.”

“That’s okay. Sometimes it’s best not to. You’re still stronger than him. You can prove it in other ways than punches and fighting. You’re smart. As much as being smart doesn’t seem to matter, he’ll be kissing your ass one day because you’ll be his boss.”

“I doubt he’d make it that far into life.”

“And that’s his problem to deal with, not yours. Deal with your problems. You aren’t a superhero.” She smiled and kissed the top of his head lightly. “Let’s eat before the meal gets any colder. I’ll pick you up something special tomorrow when I go shopping for the month.”

“Nanay-”

She shushed him as she pulled away to sit at her own chair. “You deserve it.”

“You already gave me the money this morning.”

“And I am allowed to spoil my son when I have the money for it. Right now, I do. I know better than to let you suffer for this time.”

Before Trevor could say another word, she started a prayer. He kept his head bowed, letting her go on. When it was over, he started to eat with her. He coughed out after one bite and covered his mouth. Despite his best efforts, the meal was a disaster of tastes that didn’t blend together. His mom, though, kept eating.

“This is terrible.” He mumbled. His mother shook her head and swallowed.

“I can taste the love that you put into it. That’s all that matters to me.”

“This already makes me want to throw up.”

“Cooking takes time and patience. You’ll get it one day.”

Trevor smiled and looked back down at his plate. “Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Trevor!”

Trevor bolted up from his bed and looked around. He tensed when he saw Cary fucking Branson standing at the end of his bed with a bouquet. Trevor frowned. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Cary fucking Branson motioned to the door. “Your mom let me in. She bugged me about the egg rolls.”

“You mean the lumpia.”

“That.”

Trevor sighed and covered himself better with his blanket. He sat up fully and glanced down at the flowers. He nodded at them.

“What are those for?”

Cary fucking Branson held them out to Trevor. “Get better flowers.” He smiled. “They’re gardenias.”

“And what if I’m allergic to gardenias?”

“They’re not wolfsbane, you’ll be fine.”

Trevor grit his teeth and ignored the comment as he took the bouquet. He poked around at it all before placing it on his nightstand. He glanced back at Cary fucking Branson.

“Is that all?”

“Really?” Cary fucking Branson crossed his arms. “You’re not even going to thank me?”

“What should I thank you for?”

“I saved your ass yesterday.”

Trevor mocked him quietly. “‘I saved your ass yesterday,’ my ass! You’ve doomed yourself to be humiliated for the rest of your high school career. I don’t think I should be thanking you.”

“Well, if I’m so doomed, maybe you won’t be thrown into those situations as much.”

“What am I saying? You’re you! You’re Cary fucking Branson! You’re still going to be cool and popular after this.”

“Cary fucking Branson?”

 

“You know what I mean.”

Cary fucking Branson shook his head. “I’m afraid I don’t. Would you like to emphasize?”

 

Trevor grumbled to himself and looked around the room. Cary fucking Branson stood there, waiting. When nothing came, he scoffed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Wow. Guess not.”

“Get out of my room already.”

“I would have thought your mother taught you some manners.”

“Get out of my room already, _please.”_

Cary fucking Branson snorted and nodded. “Alright. Fair enough. That’s better than your first attempt. I’ll take it.”

Trevor mocked him as he laid down. He pulled the blankets back up to his shoulder and expected Cary fucking Branson to leave. When he didn’t, Trevor sat back up. Cary fucking Branson smiled at him before raising a peace sign. He left without another word. When the door closed, Trevor fell down against his pillow and groaned into it.

He laid in bed on his phone for a good hour before he finally got out of bed. He left his room and went into the kitchen, grabbed the milk carton and the box of cereal on top of the fridge. He yawned as he made his breakfast. Sitting at the table, he dug in.

“Trevor?”

Trevor glanced up at his mother and smiled. “Hey.”

“I’m about to head out to go grocery shopping.”

Trevor hesitated before shaking his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Leave the list and money. I’ll go. You deserve a break from work.”

“I told you yesterday that this was _your_ time to take a break and calm down.” She smiled. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“Nanay-”

“I’m not going to fight with you over this. Put a movie into the television or something. Have a nice time to yourself.”

“Nanay-”

“Again, I’m not going to fight with you over this.” She sighed and patted Trevor’s shoulder before heading for the door. She slipped on her shoes and left. Trevor huffed. He made quick work of his breakfast before going back into his own room.

s1ren Today at 10:11 AM  
he brought you flowers  
thats gay

crisp gay Today at 10:11 AM  
He Is Straight

s1ren Today at 10:11 AM  
did he tell you that personally?

crisp gay Today at 10:11 AM  
no 

s1ren Today at 10:11 AM  
so you dont know anything  
he could be gay  
or bi or something  
did he also kiss you goodbye

crisp gay Today at 10:12 AM  
sTOP

s1ren Today at 10:12 AM  
did he ask you out  
are u now boyfriends?????

crisp gay Today at 10:12 AM  
he brought flowers THATS IT

s1ren Today at 10:12 AM  
aRE YOU ATTRACTED TO HIM????????

crisp gay Today at 10:12 AM  
he only brought flowers because of yesterda  
NO  
NO  
NO  
NO  
FUCK NO

s1ren Today at 10:13 AM  
sounds like your gay is speaking for u

 

crisp gay Today at 10:13 AM  
NO  
NO  
STOP  
IT IS NOT

s1ren Today at 10:13 AM  
your name is literally crisp gay  
and  
your trying to pull the whole  
‘im not gay because my mom doesnt know’ shit  
jfc   
youre still gay

jd Today at 10:14 AM  
youre also gay

s1ren Today at 10:14 AM  
my mom literally got pedicures with my girlf  
and ok  
you told me just last week that you would fuck jd  
dont do this to yourself  
its pinned

meredith Today at 10:15 AM  
jfc 

s1ren Today at 10:15 AM  
meredith??? jfc  
thats also pinned

meredith Today at 10:15 AM  
theres nothing with this name geez  
youve ruined crisp gay

s1ren Today at 10:15 AM  
meredith would be your drag queen name  
dOES CARY KNOW THIS????

 

meredith Today at 10:16 AM  
its cary fucking branson

s1ren Today at 10:16 AM  
youve even given him a nickname  
im proud  
proud lesbean mom  
make it neon gay or something  
GAMER GAY

meredith Today at 10:16 AM  
nO

Siren went on to spamming their chat with the words ‘GAMER GAY’ for a good five minutes without a single response from Trevor. He sat back and sighed, watching it happen. Knowing her, saying anything would only edge her on instead of getting the conversation back to what he really wanted to talk about. Venting to her always ended like this.

After watching for a few more seconds, he changed his status to offline and opened up his browser. He didn't bother to change his Discord username back to what it was originally. It wasn't worth it at this point. It would only make it worse.

_Bzz. Bzz._

Trevor turned his chair around to look for his phone. Once located, he picked it up and bit his lip. Unknown caller, but from in town.

“Hello?”

“Trevor.”

Trevor pulled the phone away from his ear to sigh. He knew better than to expect it to be anyone else except _him:_ Cary fucking Branson.

“What do you want?” Trevor spat.

Cary fucking Branson chuckled from the other side of the line. “Calm down, man. It’s not like I’m calling to insult you or something.”

“I’m sure if you wanted to kill me, you would have this morning.”

“Exactly.”

Trevor mocked him and crossed his arms. “Again, what do you want?”

“Are you really that paranoid that you aren’t even going to let me ask you if you wanted to hang. There’s this party tonight-”

“No.”

“It’s a costume party.”

“The second I stepped onto the property, everyone would know it was me.” Trevor grumbled and looked up out his window. “A costume isn’t going to fix that.”

“It’s going to smell like booze and sweat. You’ll be fine.”

“And I said no.”

“Word has it you never went to the parties when you were even invited. Trevor-”

“I said _no._ ”

“And I’m saying yes for you. You’ll have fun.”

Trevor could feel the smile Cary fucking Branson had from however many miles he was away. He grumbled something to himself before closing the curtain. He felt like something was watching him.

“Trevor?”

“I told you no. Why haven’t you hung up yet?” Trevor question quietly. He felt the smile grow.

“Why haven’t you if you don’t want to talk to me so much?”

Trevor grit his teeth. He slumped down in his chair and glanced around. He was in a corner, surrounded by people with no way out. He clenched his fist. Even if he hung up now, Cary fucking Branson still had the upper hand. Trevor was vulnerable.

“Fuck you.” He breathed out finally.

“That’s not the correct answer here.”

 _”Fuck you.”_ Trevor repeated.

Cary fucking Branson chuckled from the other side of the line. “Getting farther away from the answer. You know what to say.”

“I don’t even have a costume.”

“I have one for you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, of course you do.” Trevor muttered.

“I came prepared.”

Trevor stopped for a second and glanced back at his curtain. There was a honk from a car outside. It also came from his phone.

“Get it, we’ll be late if you take much longer.”

“I hate you.”

“I’d expect no less from you at this point.”

“I fucking _hate_ you.”

Cary fucking Branson chuckled before he hung up. Trevor pulled his phone from his ear and stared at it. After a second, he threw it down onto his bed in frustration. He got his shoes and his phone before marching to the front door. He opened it. Cary fucking Branson smiled from the driver’s seat of his car before rolling down the window.

“Get in!”

“And what if I say no? This is my property, I can tell you to leave.”

Cary fucking Branson cocked his head to the side and kept grinning. “We both know you’re going to lock the door behind you and get in.”

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Am not.”

“Am not.”

“Are to!”

Cary fucking Branson snorted and looked back at his dashboard. Trevor gawked, speechless and stuck standing where he was. He crossed his arms and continued to stare, still not having a single word come to mind. Cary fucking Branson looked back at Trevor, his eyes lifeless.

“Just get in the car.” Cary fucking Branson ordered. “The longer it takes for you to get in, the longer we will be at that party.”

Trevor hesitated before huffing. He went inside and grabbed his keys and wallet before coming back out. Cary fucking Branson was still there waiting for him. Trevor locked his door and got into the car. He buckled his seatbelt.

“Look who finally decided to show up.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“So you say.”

Trevor huffed and stared out the window as Cary fucking Branson drove away from his house. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him there was not really a party. All it knew was that Cary fucking Branson was not to be trusted and Trevor was going to end up in a ditch on the side of the road six feet down. Cary fucking Branson could just be taking him to an abandoned warehouse to lock him up. From there, he was either going to kill and skin Trevor when the full moon came around or he was going to eat Trevor alive, finger by finger and limb by limb. Or there was an actual party and he was either going to have a decent time or get humiliated like there’s no tomorrow. With Cary fucking Branson, the most of Trevor’s head was never sure where he would end up after an encounter.

Cary fucking Branson pulled up to a house about twenty minutes later. From how far they were actually parked away, being about a block and a half, Trevor could hear the music loud and clear. He unbuckled his seatbelt and looked back at Cary fucking Branson. He had gotten out and opened the backseat door. He grabbed a bag from the floor and got out one of the costumes. He handed it over to Trevor. He hesitated before taking it.

He scowled at the sight.

“A dog costume?”

“Sexy dog.”

Trevor glared back at Cary fucking Branson. “What the fuck is this?”

Cary fucking Branson sighed. He got out his own costume and glanced over at Trevor for a few seconds. “Do you want to get in or not?”

“Why are we even here?”

“To have fun. What do you expect?”

Cary fucking Branson closed the door and looked down the street both ways before taking off his shirt. He knocked on the window.

“Get out of the car and change.”

Trevor looked down at the costume before taking off his own shirt. “I’m changing in here.” He glanced back at Cary fucking Branson, who had no care in the world about who saw him changing. “I’m not that revealing.”

“Whatever you say man.”

Trevor got into the costume and sighed. When he got out of the car, Cary fucking Branson snorted at the sight.

“You look like a snapchat filter.” Cary fucking Branson laughed as he spoke. “Jesus Christ.”

“You’re the one who got the ‘Sexy Snapchat Dog’ costume.” Trevor grumbled and adjusted the skirt. “God, how do girls wear these?”

“I’d be more cautious about the shoes you’re wearing. Do you need a hand walking? Those are pretty high.”

“I’m taller than you and I’m alright with that.”

Cary fucking Branson snorted. “I’m talking about walking, not height.”

Trevor huffed. “I’ll be fine.”

He took a step forward only to trip on the pavement. Cary fucking Branson caught him and chuckled as he helped Trevor back up. Trevor pulled away from him as soon as possible.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“I’m going to be _fine._ ” Trevor insisted as he wiped his skirt. “What are you even supposed to be dressed as anyway? A cult member? I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Dumbledore. Jesus fucking Christ, you really can’t see even with four eyes?”

“At least I don’t look like a fuck boy.”

Cary fucking Branson chuckled and offered his arm to Trevor. “Let’s go before you get yourself stuck in a sewer grate or something.”

Trevor reluctantly took Cary fucking Branson’s arm, looking away the whole way they walked. His cheeks were burning and he would really rather save that embarrassment for another time. If Cary fucking Branson noticed, he’d be doomed for all of eternity. That’s not something on his bucket list.

The second they stepped onto the grass on the way to the door, it smelled heavily like booze. Trevor would not be surprised if in some room, there were a group of kids vaping. From the smoke coming out of the basement windows, his guess was there. How the hell is the kid running this going to get all of the smells out of the house before his parents got home? How was he going to replace broken furniture? Trevor had a lot questions.

“You find some place to sit down. I’m going to go to the kitchen.”

Trevor stopped at the door and stared at Cary fucking Branson. “What?”

“I won’t be long.”

“You’re abandoning me already?”

“God, you’re like the clingy drunk friend, except you’re clingy when you’re not drunk, too.”

Cary fucking Branson walked away and towards the kitchen. Trevor sighed and looked around. It was dark enough he could barely see a thing except when the flashes of multi-colored lights came by. The electronica music had changed to some rap song that everyone was singing along with. Something about poop and scooping. Trevor didn’t understand it.

He hugged the walls as he traversed the crowds. He nearly got covered in alcohol, but ducked under the other person before they collided. Eventually, he got to a couch with an empty seat. He sat down and watched the crowd around him. He knew nearly everyone here, and used to be friends with nearly everyone here.

Julia crashed onto the couch next to him, a cup of alcohol in hand while she kissed Damien. He sighed quietly and looked away before he saw more hands than porn has shown him. The noises were good enough to describe how close they were to having sex. It was either sex or some soap opera acting like they are family friendly and sex doesn’t exist. We all know you want to fuck him, Sonny, his name is Chad out of all names.

Trevor did his best to tone it all out until they moved on to trying to keep it in until they got to a vacant bedroom. The cup full of alcohol? Dropped and staining the couch. He cringed at the smell burning his nostrils. He was lucky to have some sort of mask to cover his face. The smell of cheap plastic and poorly used fabric made it a bit better.

“Hey there, lovely lady.”

Trevor took in a deep breath of air as someone leaned against him from behind the couch. He went on to talk to some girl. Alcohol dripped down from his cup and on to Trevor’s shoulder. It was lukewarm, but cold enough compared to the room to be a bit pleasant. Eventually, he pulled away, leaving Trevor alone again.

He leaned forward a bit and tried to peer through the crowd. The only bit of the kitchen he could see was where one of the kegs had been placed. A group of kids had surrounded it, sipping on their cups. They were laughing about something. Within a few seconds, a guy pushed through their crowd to drink straight from the knob of the keg. It spilled over his face and shirt more than actually go into his mouth.

“Trevor.”

Trevor jumped in his seat and looked behind him. Cary fucking Branson smiled and motioned towards the door. Trevor furrowed his eyebrows.

“We’re done here. Let’s go.”

He squinted. “You had me come here and put this on just to be here for fifteen minutes?”

“I did what I needed to do.”

“Then why did you make me come?”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s go.” Cary fucking Branson insisted.

Trevor glared at the other for a few seconds before getting up from the couch. He pulled down his skirt.

“The faster I can get out of this thing, the better.” Trevor mumbled, going around the couch while avoiding everyone else.

Cary fucking Branson paused after helping Trevor walk. “Did you drink anything?”

“Fuck no.”

Cary fucking Branson nodded. “Good.”

Trevor glanced up at the other’s face as they started for the door. He sighed. “What did you put in it?”

“It doesn’t matter unless you drank some. If you did, we’d have a problem.” Cary fucking Branson continued to insist. He held Trevor tight and close as they rushed to the door.

They got out to the grass and Trevor stopped to take off his shoes. Cary fucking Branson stopped and waited. He glanced up at the house before muttering something. Trevor looked up at the other before looking back at the house.

Damien was standing in the doorway, watching the both of them. He slowly lifted up his cup and poured it onto the pavement in front of him. Cary fucking Branson took in a deep breath of air.

“Nice try, Branson.” Damien chuckled. “I could smell it the second you put it in the keg.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t come after me.”

Trevor sighed and took off the mask he was wearing and tossed it to the ground. He smiled slightly at the freshness of the air, ignoring the small tint of smoke. He glanced between Damien and Cary fucking Branson. Damien laughed.

“And you brought your little dog.”

“If you really hate me so much, take me right now.” Cary fucking Branson held out his hands. “I’ll be okay with that.”

“Are you playing him?”

“You know what I’m here for. I’m here for you. I failed. I’m learning.”

Damien let his cup fall to the ground. “Your parents would be so proud of you if you only stuck to your little textbooks. Maybe more so if you actually got rid of me and him.”

Cary fucking Branson lowered his hands and stuck them into his pockets. “Fair enough. I’ll be seeing you around, then.” He looked back at Trevor. “Let’s go.”

“What the hell is going on?” Trevor whispered and glanced back at Damien.

Cary fucking Branson only shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“B-”

“Let’s just get to the car.” Cary fucking Branson grabbed Trevor’s mask and shoes. “Do you need a hand?”

“I’m perfectly fine walking myself.”

Cary fucking Branson nodded. “Just watch for glass.”

Trevor mocked him as he crossed his arms. He made his way to the sidewalk and started for the car. Cary fucking Branson was not far behind him, opting to watch the house for a few seconds before following. Trevor waited for Cary fucking Branson to unlock the car before getting in. When the other also got inside, he didn’t start the car. Trevor glanced over at him. He gulped.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” He whispered, reaching for his seatbelt.

“Are you okay?”

Trevor nodded. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“That’s good.” Cary fucking Branson nodded and started the car.

Just outside of town on the way to Trevor’s house, he pulled to the side of the road and parked. Trevor furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at him just as he leaned over to kiss him. Trevor’s eyes stayed wide as Cary fucking Branson pulled away.

“Was that okay?”

Trevor kept frozen for a couple more seconds before breaking away. He nodded quickly. “YeAh.”

“Would you mind if I continued?”

Trevor shook his head quickly and Cary fucking Branson smirked. He undid his seatbelt. He leaned over more to kiss Trevor, undoing his seatbelt as well. He pulled away as he sat on Trevor. Trevor gulped as Cary fucking Branson pulled the lever to drop the back of Trevor’s seat down.

“Is this still okay?”

Trevor nodded, his face completely red. Cary smiled. He went in for another kiss. Trevor closed his eyes, finally getting the courage to kiss back. Cary fucking Branson moved to kiss his jaw. Without a thought in the world, Trevor let out a soft, short growl. Cary fucking Branson pulled away to look at Trevor’s face. He smiled more.

“God, that was hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


	5. Chapter 5

Cary fucking, son of a bitch, asshole, demon straight from hell’s asshole, fucktrumpet, ass for a face, son of Satan, twat, shitbag, dickweed, fuckbucket, ass-hat, Branson was an asshole from the inside out. There was nothing saving him from spending the afterlife sipping on a martini in the pits of hell with his family. No, fuck that, he wasn’t even good enough for a martini, he drinks straight moonshine like the demon he is. He can go right back to his parents and make them realize how much of a demon for a son they have. Or are they already dead from his hands? He sounds like the type.

When he got home, Trevor was lucky his mom wasn’t home yet. The second he sat down on his bed, everything seemed like a blur. He could not remember the ride home, the walk up to his door, whether Cary walked him there or not, and his way down to where he was now. He could barely string together a thought. Either he’d have one hell of a time falling asleep or he would fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Luckily for him, he was able to take a shower without much thought. He almost forgot to wash out his shampoo, though. The second he got into bed and turned off his light, he was out like a light. It didn’t take much.

One thing that bugged him since he got attacked, though, had to be that he barely dreamed anymore. One long one would come along every month or so and bother the hell out of him for a week on end. He’d remember every single detail so vividly like some sort of prophecy. Sadly, tonight was another night of complete radio silence.

When he woke up, all that was greeting him was the smell of his mother's eggs, the dread gnawing at his stomach, and multiple messages from Siren ranging from ‘hey bitch get ready to blow your socks off i got this is wow’ to ‘be careful of the full moon man, heard its been making people turn into wolves lately.’ She didn't even know about last night. Should Trevor even tell her? Did he even remember much of last night?

_”God, that was hot.”_

Trevor slapped a hand over his mouth and dropped his phone. Slowly but surely, it was all coming back to him. The party, the conversation on the front lawn with Damien, the car ride home, Cary fucking Branson stopping the fucking car to ask Trevor if it was fucking okay to have sex right then and there, Trevor fucking saying fucking _yes_ to that.

Oh God, he's screwed. It wouldn't be long until Cary fucking Branson tells somebody and that somebody spreads it like a wildfire across the whole school and internet. Oh God, he hasn't even come out to his mom yet and he had _sex._ does he tell her? Does he even tell Siren?

He's so fucking screwed. What a great feeling to have that something is going to go sour when tonight is the full moon of all things. Great, fucking great. Everything's coming up Trevor, except it's all of the bad stuff. Mama Rose truly gets something good while he takes all of the bullets. She better be fucking proud.

Another buzz from his phone brought him back out of his thoughts. It was Siren, again. Trevor knew he wasn’t the only friend she had, just the one with the most interesting life.

s1ren Today at 9:34 A.M.  
wake up wolf boy  
theres a raid at 10

meredith Today at 9:35 A.M.  
dont call me that

s1ren Today at 9:35 A.M.  
get online  
well play all day and help you forget your impeding doom

Trevor hesitated for a few seconds before he responded.

meredith Today at 9:35 A.M.  
thanks, i feel the support

s1ren Today at 9:36 A.M.  
you good?  
im just joking i hope you understand that

meredith Today at 9:36 A.M.  
i do  
im just  
just woke up feeling

s1ren Today at 9:36 A.M.  
bad dream?  
actual dream?

meredith Today at 9:36 A.M.  
No, it’s Just  
last night

s1ren Today at 9:37 A.M.  
last night?  
what happened

Trevor sighed as he stared at his phone. He sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his neck. Even with this slight hesitation, Siren will know it bothered him. He could drag it out long enough to Google ‘how to tell your best friend that you aren’t a virgin and you lost it to the guy you hate but you gave consent and enjoyed it’ if he really wanted to. Wikihow probably had something on it.

Maybe it was just best to spit it out all in one go and then ignore any notification he received from Discord for an hour. Or, alternatively, he could just lie about it. Lying sounded better for the moment, but what to say.

meredith Today at 9:39 A.M.  
i came out to my mom  
last night

 

s1ren Today at 9:39 A.M.  
shit omg  
how did she take it  
does she still love you

meredith Today at 9:40 A.M.  
yeah she has no plans of making me homeless anytime soon

s1ren Today at 9:40 A.M.  
thats good  
dont worry about the raid, ill grab extra shit and trade it to you later  
xp is all mine, though  
you hang out with your mom and all that  
tell her i said hi

meredith Today at 9:41 A.M.  
ok,,,,  
thank u

s1ren Today at 9:41 A.M.  
no prob

Trevor bit his lip and closed Discord on his phone. He put his phone back on his nightstand and started to get out of bed. He cringed in pain, either from the pain he always got before the moon rose or the remains of last night. It was probably both, but the gnawing of something wanted to come out was the worse of the two. It always was.

When he left his room and went into his kitchen, his mother smiled. He sat down and watched her as he rested his head on the table.

“Are you sure you are awake?”

“No.” He yawned. “I miss my bed already.”

“There is a plate of breakfast for you here.”

Trevor hummed. “Not hungry yet.”

The truth was that he was starving. If he was smart, he would eat more the day before to make the feeling go away. Every time he had eaten the day of, he would end up throwing it up before it even started. Having half processed food come rushing out of your mouth without warning wasn’t the worst feeling, but he’d rather shave that off when he could. The transformation is already terrible as it is.

“Your friend came by this morning. He didn’t stay long, but he left you a card. I left it on your desk.”

“Friend…?”

“That Carson boy? No, that isn’t it.”

_”Cary?”_

“Yes!” His mother laughed as she finished cooking her own eggs. “Cary, that’s his name. You two seem close.”

You could say that.

“We should have him over for dinner. That would be nice.”

Trevor immediately shook his head. “Nope, that’s not happening.”

“Trevor-”

“He’s _not_ my friend.” Trevor insisted. He grit his teeth and tensed his shoulders. “He isn’t and he’ll never be.”

His mother sighed and went over to him. She rested the washcloth in her hands on the table. She leaned down to look at his face.

“Is he bullying you? You know full well you shouldn’t be hanging out with someone who makes you feel this way.”

Funny she should say that when, at this moment in time, Trevor had no fucking clue if he hated Cary fucking, dumb-ass Branson, just wanted to be left the fuck alone, or wanted to fuck him so much that his dick was permanently stuck. He didn’t even know what Cary fucking Branson wanted out all of this. One minute he’s making fun of him, the next he’s beating up someone for him, and then suddenly they’re fucking in the back of his car. And, no, he couldn’t tell his mom that.

“Trevor?”

“What?”

“Do I need to call someone? It sounds like he’s not being nice. Is he stalking you?” She frowned more and cupped his face. “Is something really wrong going on that you’re not telling me?”

Trevor gulped and looked away. She sighed.

“Oh, Trevor…”

“It’s nothing.”

“There’s something. I-I thought we talked to each other. You’re so distant suddenly. We don’t even have our weekly showing of the Bachelor.” She pulled her hands away. “What’s been going on that you can’t tell me?”

“I’m gay.”

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His mother didn’t move a muscle for a good thirty seconds before slowly lowering her hands. She kept her eyes on him.

“Oh, Trevor…” she whispered. “Did you feel like you couldn’t tell me?”

“Mom-”

“I work at a gay bar for Christ’s sake. I wouldn’t have thought anything wrong of it. There isn’t anything wrong with it.” She reached for Trevor’s hand. “God, how long have you known?”

“I don’t know. It’s just, I thought about it for the longest time about how I liked the idea of sucking off some guy in the bathroom stall between classes, but I wasn’t very sure of it all.”

He opened his eyes, still avoiding his mother’s eyes. He knew she was thinking about it too much. It’s surprising he hasn’t been called out on his language yet. _Yet._

“Have you actually done that?”

Trevor paused, biting his lip.

“Have you?”

Her voice was slowly turning from ‘Very Supportive Mother’ to ‘You Should Not Have Told Me That Because I Am Going To Lecture You In A Way Only An Asian Mother Can.’ He didn’t say anything.

“When?”

Trevor’s face was slowly turning red. He shook his head.

“I-I haven’t. I’ve just thought about it-”

 

“Who?”

“Car-” he quickly fixed himself. “No one!”

_”Cary?”_

Trevor shook his head very quickly. “No, no, no, no-”

“You said it yourself. Is he your boyfriend?”

Maybe.

“No!” Trevor grit his teeth. “He is _not_ my boyfriend. The only time that would ever happen is in my worst nightmare.”

“So, he’s bullying you for being gay?”

More like fucking him for being gay. God, that’s really gay. He hasn’t even got to the part that Cary fucking Branson is also gay. From what Trevor knew, this all could just be some sexual fantasy and that Cary fucking Branson was straight or that Cary fucking Branson was curious. _Bi_ curious?

“Is he?”

“I don’t know.”

Cary fucking Branson the sarcasm king, ruler of hearts, fuck boy looks, and too tall to function.

“You don’t know?” She furrowed her eyebrows. “You _don’t_ know?”

“I don’t think he is.”

She sighed and shook her head. “He is, isn’t he? I can contact the school-”

“No.” Trevor looked up at his mother and shook his head. “I got it.”

“Trevor-”

“I can handle it.” He whispered, grabbing his mother’s shoulders. “I’m handling it.”

“It does not sound like you are.”

“I’m handling it.” Trevor whispered. “I’m handling it and I have plans to continue handling it tonight.”

“Trevor-”

“I’m _handling_ it.”

She pulled away from him and stared at him for a bit. Eventually, she nodded. “Right, you are handling it.”

“If it gets out of hand, I’ll tell you.”

“So you are saying it is.” She sat back in her seat. “Are you really so sure?”

Trevor nodded, looking away. “I’m sure.”

After a few seconds, he got up from his chair and stuck his hands into his pockets. He glanced at his mother for a second before looking away.

 

“I’m going to go back to bed. I’m not feeling that well.”

“I can bring you in some tea and medicine.”

Trevor only shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

He hesitated for a second before leaving. He went into his rooms and got into his bed, laying there as he stared up at the ceiling. His mother dinked around out in the rest of the house for what seemed like the rest of eternity. He sighed, his heart beating in his ears. There wasn’t anything he could do to make it all go away.

Trevor’s mother came and said goodbye before heading out to work. It wasn’t long after that that Trevor locked up the house on his way out. Marching down the street never felt this bad. The walk of shame, as he called it, was something he was forced to experience every time. Now, he felt as if someone was watching him, following him. Glancing back, he only found nothing. Paranoia, certainly.

When he reached his destination, a small clearing far into the treeline, he took off his jacket. He stuffed his phone and water bottle into the middle before wrapping his jacket around them. Once it was up in a tree and secure, he glanced around.

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

Trevor took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He still had time. He _still_ had _time_. The idea of rushing to get his clothes off later was not very appealing.

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

He tugged off his socks and cringed as his bare feet hit the ground. 

_Badum. Badum. B-_

“You turn here? _Seriously?”_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


End file.
